


Resemblance

by Sparrowhawke (LoathsomeSinner)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Siblings, psuedo incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/Sparrowhawke
Summary: Not the one he wants, but better than nothing, much better.





	Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EffingEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/gifts).

The man at his side - was it right to call him that? Euclid supposed it didn’t really matter - cast nervous eyes around the room. Euclid had made sure to stow away all of his ‘tools’ before bringing Deimos down, but the dungeon still had an oppressive atmosphere to it. The ghosts of screams hung in the corners, and despite how well he kept the place clean, there was always the slightest hint of the metallic scent of blood. Euclid gave a light tug, careful not to break skin with his claws, urging Deimos to come deeper, not to worry about what he could feel of the room.

“Come, sweet thing.” Euclid smiled, showing just a hint of sharp teeth, and for a moment Deimos looked even more concerned. But there was excitement in those eyes, as well. And as fearsome as Euclid looked, Deimos had no solid reason to fear him. Not yet.

Euclid continued to lead him, moving to another door. It was warmer in here, both in temperature and the general _feeling_ of the room. Far less like the beginnings of a torture chamber. The bed was positively huge, and looked incredibly comfortable. The shades of the room were still quite dark, but it had a ‘home’ feel to it that helped bleed away some of Deimos’ tension.

Euclid turned to close the door behind them, then pressed Deimos up against it, finally allowing himself something he’d wanted since he’d first seen Deimos finished. His eyes drank in the sight of him, passing over features that were far more familiar to him than Deimos would likely ever know. Lykos kept his face hidden almost all of the time, the only things that showed their resemblance was his piercing eyes. Exactly the same shade, exactly. Because they were Lykos’ eyes. They were his own, as well, as Euclid had been before he’d changed himself. Before his eyes had changed to their current, poisonously bright orange. 

The rest of Deimos’ features matched exactly as well, because he was the unofficial triplet to what had once been identical twins. Even his blood was the same. Only his expression was different. His wide, virgin stare, filled with nervousness and excitement. Even still it was difficult to remind himself that this was not his brother, only a facsimile. 

Beneath the skin, it wouldn’t take much digging to find mechanical and electrical parts instead of organs, a mix of metal and ceramic in place of his bones. Deimos was nothing more than an android, albeit an incredibly sophisticated one. His metal skeleton covered in flesh cloned from Lykos’ DNA, his mind held in part within him but mostly inside a mainframe in a room close by. He was a toy, a being created entirely for the purpose of sex, though his programming had been… Liberated, a little more than usual. Deimos did not know what he was, thought he was _human_ in fact.

But he was not. And he wasn’t Lykos, either. His personality was his own, Euclid couldn’t have bared even to come close to making a true copy of Lykos. He craved his presence constantly, no doubt why he’d made this creature look like him in the first place, but he would not go that far. He would not have a _fake_, even if Lykos would accept it.

But even still, even knowing Deimos was not him, Euclid couldn’t help but feel a pull as he studied those features. A tug in the heart that felt only contempt and malevolence to most others. It wasn’t Lykos, but when he loved his brother so _fiercely_ how could he not feel _something_ for a creature that looked so much like him? Perhaps if Lykos had visited more often, succumbed to the desires they both felt so strongly, he wouldn’t have even wanted Deimos in the first place. But ifs and wants didn’t mean much in the long run. This was how things were.

Euclid found that he had begun to trace Deimos’ features - so _gently_ \- with the tip of a claw. His lips, his jaw, his chin. He could see a hint of confusion in the man’s eyes, and allowed himself a slow smirk at his own expense. He’d gotten distracted, lost in his thoughts. Herodion would have been disappointed with him, letting his guard down so low with a stranger so close.

He dropped his hand, then began to back towards the bed, taking hold of Deimos’ shirt so that he had no choice but to follow.

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” His voice held the barest hint of a tease as he spoke. He already knew the truth, of course. Deimos was both a virgin and not. _This_ body, the one Euclid had crafted for him, was indeed a virgin, and Deimos would not be able to remember any different. But Euclid had gotten hold of him long after he’d been made, and used. 

Still, it was pleasing to see a hint of a blush come to the android’s features, the shy nod. Euclid didn’t care that he might not be a ‘proper’ virgin, the term was silly and inaccurate at the best of times anyway. What mattered was that would be the first Deimos would _remember_, the first that mattered in his new life here.

He paused as he felt the backs of his legs reach the bed, resisting the urge to simply tumble back onto it, spilling Deimos on top of him. Instead he pushed forward a little, pressing their bodies close. 

“Mmm, a virgin coming to work at a brothel? You should count yourself lucky I’m not cruel enough to just throw you to the wolves.” Euclid’s lips turned up in a smirk. He most certainly _was_ that cruel, of course. Though usually that was Arcadius’ choice, not his own. The fact of the matter was that Euclid wanted this for himself.

His fingers traced along Deimos’ hip, and he felt the man squirm against him. “Virgins are _valuable_, you know. You wouldn’t believe how much people will pay to ruin something… Pure.”

Their faces were close now, close enough to see each minute change of his expression that came from the words being spoken. The nervousness was back, and Euclid didn’t plan to assuage his worry just yet. He felt the look suited him.

“And _Arcadius_, the cheap bastard, made me pay to have you. Charging his own _brother_.” Euclid gave a soft ‘tsk,’ then gave a sly grin. “But whatever would we have done if you had gotten it in your pretty little head to fall in love with the first person to fuck you? An unacceptable risk in my opinion.”

For the first time, Deimos spoke up, and with a hint of a coy smile on his features. “Maybe I should fall for you, then.”

Euclid’s eyebrow rose in a moment of surprise, he hadn’t expected an answer like that, and despite himself he felt his affection for this creature - this toy - rising. He laughed, a genuinely happy sound, and finally closed the distance between their mouths, pressing their lips together gently.

Deimos’ first kiss.

Euclid kept it going for a few moments, before slowly parting his lips, pressing his tongue into the man’s mouth and exploring it. The kiss was slow and sensual, and he pulled Deimos in closer so that their hips pressed together.

There was a soft, surprised moan from his soon-to-be lover, and Euclid could feel him starting to harden. He himself was already most of the way there. Seeing Lykos’ face, knowing that he could do whatever he liked with this body, had started his excitement before they’d even gotten to the room.

Euclid pulled back slowly, amused with Deimos’ attempt to follow him, but putting a hand against his chest to stop him. Now he finally gave in to the urge to let himself fall back against the bed, sprawling himself luxuriously.

His legs were spread, inviting, but his eyes sparked with something that was both a warning and a challenge. He wanted to see if Deimos would try his luck.

And it seemed he would.

Deimos moved forward eagerly, clearly trying to move in between Euclid’s legs. Euclid gave a disapproving ‘tsk,’ but the smirk on his lips said that he obviously wasn’t too upset that Deimos had taken the bait. He stopped him by lifting a leg, placing the heel of his foot against Deimos’ hip, keeping his clawed toes well away from the vulnerable flesh of his stomach. 

“So _eager_, Deimos. Jumping straight into it without a little foreplay?”

He dropped his foot, but moved before Deimos would have the chance to react, sitting back up and reaching for him. He tugged on the man’s shirt, not really suggesting but _demanding_ that Deimos drop to his knees. 

Euclid shifted a little closer to the edge of the bed, grinning with sharp teeth. The cloth around his waist that barely hid his excitement was easy enough to move away, and Deimos seemed to take the hint quickly enough.

“You’re a tease, Euclid. Are you sure you’re not one of the whores yourself?”

Euclid’s grin got wider, briefly holding a more dangerous edge, but it wasn’t true anger, and whatever was there disappeared the moment Deimos’ lips wrapped around his cock. Deimos wouldn’t know it, but Euclid had left some of his old programming in there, and Deimos certainly knew what to do.

Euclid let himself fall back again, giving a long sigh as Deimos moved down, taking more into his mouth. He let a taloned hand move down to twist into Deimos’ hair, gripping, but gently. Time for force would come later, and he would enjoy it. But for now, he wanted this to be Deimos’ first memory of him. It would be all the more delicious to see him break after such a gentle first time.

He let himself just enjoy the sensations for a while, letting Deimos’ skillful tongue work him. He was free with his sounds, there was no sense trying to hide the fact that it was enjoyable. No doubt Deimos would get quite the ego, thinking he was a natural. He was, in a way.

He finally stopped him when he was getting close, giving a soft tug to his hair to pull him away. Deimos gave him a grin, and the sight of those reddened lips hovering just above his cock made Euclid want to just push him down again and finish there. 

The temptation passed, despite the little voice that reminded him he’d have no problem continuing even if he had done it, and he released his grip on Deimos’ hair. “Mmm, I think you’re going to do just fine here after all, sweet thing.”

He pulled himself back up into a sitting position, then leaned further forward, closer to Deimos’ face. The hand that had been in his hair moved down to curve under his jaw, tilting his head back with careful pressure, not letting his claw do any more than just prick at his skin.

Euclid pressed their lips together again, tasting himself on Deimos’ lips - tasting Lykos there, too. He let it linger for a while, but eventually his impatience got the better of him. He pushed Deimos back, then stood, walking with fluid grace over to the table near the bed.

“Take off your clothes, Deimos.”

He pulled a bottle from the table and then turned around to watch. In this, at least, Deimos showed his newness and nervousness. There was excitement, as well, and it was rather endearing to watch him fumble out of his clothing. Euclid wasn’t used to people being so eager to expose themselves to him. But, well, Deimos didn’t know about _that_, either.

Deimos was hard now, too, and that pleased Euclid greatly. He took a few moments to admire the sight of him before stalking gracefully back over.

“On the bed, Deimos.”

Euclid could see Deimos’ pulse speed up, the subtle movement of the veins in his neck. As always, whenever he noticed that little detail, it was tempting to spill that blood. Watch it spray out. But later. Later. He waited until Deimos had clambered onto the bed, tossing the bottle onto it beside him. “Do you know how to stretch yourself out, Darling?” He smiled as he asked the question. Deimos seemed to squirm for a moment, before shaking his head. 

Euclid made a soft, pleased noise, and finally followed him onto the bed. “It’s easy, really. I’d do it for you but… Well.” He lifted his fingers, the ends were sharp claws, not exactly something that would be comfortable up there. That was for later too. “Just get plenty of lube on your fingers and put them in, one at a time.” Euclid gave a hint of a smirk. “You’ll know if you’re going too fast.”

It was hard to be patient, watching as Deimos took the bottle, poured it out onto his fingers, then started. The nervous/excited look on his face only got better as he tried to adjust to this new sensation. He distracted himself by pouring some of the lube onto his own hand, rubbing it slowly onto himself as he watched with hungry eyes.

A more seasoned whore would have managed it sooner, of course, and Euclid had no doubt that Deimos would learn to be swifter with time. Most of them were still recommended to do this preparation before sessions with clients. Many of the clients here had no interest in patience, and, well, they got what they paid for. Euclid wasn’t sure he could blame them, he suffered from his fair share of impatience as well, and with a sight like this beneath him…

But he resisted. He waited. He watched as Deimos put in first one, then two, then three fingers. The last was the hardest, letting him adjust to it before wordlessly pulling his hand away. He pushed in between Deimos’ legs, resting one hand beside the man’s head for support and using the other to guide himself towards Deimos’ entrance.

He saw a moment of tension, where the nervousness outweighed the excitement. Usually he would have just pushed on regardless, but he made himself pause. He gave a reassuring smile - well, as reassuring as he could get, that _hungry_ look never left his eyes - and moved his hand to gently run the back of his fingers along Deimos’ cheek.

“Relax, love.”

He waited until that moment had passed before shifting his hand back down again. He moved slower now, and pressed himself against him, then into him. He let his breath out in a soft sigh, not wanting to risk drowning out the noises Deimos was making. They were far too delicious for him to want to hear anything else.

He began to move slowly, so much more gentle than his usual movements. But like the rest of it, it had it’s own appeal. He let his hand settle on Deimos’ hip, urging the man to move with him, and was pleased when he did. They rocked like that for a while, slow and gentle and almost loving. Euclid couldn’t help but wonder if this was what it would be like with Lykos. Would it be better? Worse? If the man would even let him do anything without the pain first.

The thought left a slightly sour taste in his mouth, so he pushed it away, just focusing on the one that was _there_, right beneath him. His movements sped up a little, his breathing came a little more ragged, but still not loud enough to cover the whimpers and moans coming from Deimos’ lips. They picked up even more speed, feeding each other’s pleasure, and it wasn’t much longer before he felt Deimos tighten around him.

The man’s orgasm, watching him spill his seed onto his stomach, pushed Euclid over the edge as well. He drove himself deep, the grip on Deimos’ hip getting a little tighter, but he still didn’t let his claws break skin. He finally gave a moan as he came, spilling himself into him. 

He grinned as they both came back to themselves in the aftermath, then moved his hand back up to Deimos’ cheek, stroking him with the pad of his thumb. “Beautiful creature…” He purred, settling down to lay atop him. “Stay the night. Arcadius can wait that long I’m sure.”


End file.
